Will he remember you?
by Mystic-pip
Summary: Sequel to Christmas with Mistletoe! please read that story before reading this one. PLease read and review!COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Mystic: hey guys! It's me and I'm back with the sequel. If you are reading this, I strongly advise that you read the prequel to this: Christmas with Mistletoe! If not, they you will be a lost bunch of people. After a lot of reviews and requests, I'm all rested up after the holidays and ready to write the sequel! So here goes nothing

**Will he remember you?**

**Old memories, new life**

5:30 am.

Not exactly the time that this young Canadian wanted to wake up. She groaned as she got out of bed to turn off the alarm clock that hadn't stopped buzzing. Then, she turned to the mirror to examine her image.

Amira was eighteen now, and definitely looking it. She was taller now, with broad shoulders and wider hips then before. Her hair was about the same as before, but it was flipped out and layered again. Her eyes were still the same: hazel with the most amazing tint of green. Many guys at her high school had commented on these unique traits of hers, but she honestly didn't care.

She made her way over to her desk, to start gathering homework from the night before. During the clean-up, Amira found a letter in a little blue envelope, obviously not been touched for at least a couple of months.

It was from Hilary.

The only thing was, this letter was the last one sent, about 2 years ago, about 3 weeks after Amira had left for Canada.

After that, the two of them had lost touch with each other. Amira had always wondered how her friend and Tyson were doing. With homework and everything, she never got around to writing her back.

Every now and again, Amira would get a little teary when she thought about Kai. She hated how she left him, just standing in the street. She hated the feeling she got, just leaving him behind.

She tried to forget him, but it was hopeless. A countless number of guys at her school had asked her out, but were all rejected. Last year, she went under the term, "Most hard to get". Nobody, other than herself, knew the reason for this. After a long sigh, she set down the letter, and started to get dressed.

On this hot June day, Amira left the room wearing a blue halter top, with a powder blue un-buttoned blouse, equipped with a jean skirt and flip flops.

"Amira? Honey do you want scrambled eggs?" her mother asked as her daughter stumbled into the kitchen, still have sleep. She nodded quickly as she sat down beside her sister, who was reading TEEN PEOPLE (I love that magazine!!). She just looked over and smiled.

"So, you excited about the graduation?" she asked, a slight smirk on her face. She knew that Amira couldn't wait for her grad to come, and just had to suffer two more weeks, and then she would be done for good. Her sister just groaned and let her head droop.

"You know the answer to that you little runt." She was too tired to do anything physical, so her sister just laughed, and continued reading. Her mother was whistling happily as she made the eggs.

"Honey? You better wake up. Your friend Tawn will be here any minute." Her mother poked her with a spatula. She stirred a bit and looked at her watch. Her eyes grew big as she looked at her watch: 8:25am!

"Oh my God! Tawn is going to be here any minute!" she screeched, stuffing the rest of her eggs in her mouth and rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

BEEP BEEP!!

"I'm coming!" Amira yelled, rushing out of the bathroom, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, stuck her tongue out at her sister, and was out the door.

By the time she had gotten there, her friend Tawn was already sitting in her seat, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

Tawn and Amira had been best friends since forever. Amira remember when Tawn first moved form America, and that they had been their first friends at the new school. They had been through everything together. They had told each and every one of their stories. But there was one secret that Amira had never told. She had told the littlest things about her vacation to Japan two years ago, but she never mentioned about her and Kai, but Tawn didn't seem to mind.

"Slept in a little did we?" she smirked as her friend opened the door and got in. Amira smiled weakly as she got in. Tawn quickly started up the car and drove away to another eventful day of school. The two sat in silence, and she was the first to speak.

"So, what did you think of the prom? What Jason a good date?" she asked curiously, because Jason was obviously the hottest guy in school.

"Uh, sure. He was ok." Amira sighed, looking at the scenery. Sure, Jason was a hottie, but he could never compare to someone else, a certain someone.

"Hey you ok?" her friend asked, trying to blow away the short brown hair that was getting in her face from the wind. She brushed it away, and revealed a concerned emotion.

"Yeah don't worry. I'm fine." Amira answered plainly, unbuckling her seat belt, because they had arrived at school.

All in all, the day was not very eventful, except for the catfight that took place after school. The most popular girl in school, Michelle, had started to pick a fight because Jason had asked Amira to the prom and not her. Amira quickly dodged the fight, and ran for the door. She caught up with Tawn right when she landed on the news. Tawn seemed to be very pleased with herself, and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Amira guess what?"

"What is it now?"

"I just got a call from my dad! He told me, that for my graduation gift, he would fly me anywhere in the world for a month. And he gave me two TICKETS!!! What do you say?"

"Are you freaking serious?" Amira stared at her like a deer in headlights. Tawn's grin just got bigger by the second.

"Well? Do you want to come or not? I was thinking, because you were so glum about leaving the last time, maybe we could go to Japan! You know, to see your friends?"

Amira was shocked. Her friend would actually do this for her? This was insane. She would see all of her friends again, and of course, Kai. Her heart was pounding.

"Um..yeah..uh.." was all that came out.

"Well if you want, then let me know so my dad can order the tickets as soon as possible."

"Oh my freakin' God I want to come! Why wouldn't I want to come? This is so great!" she pulled her friend into a long bear hug.

"Yeah, no problem. What say I give you a ride home now?" Amira nodded and followed her best friend to the car.

When Amira got home, she told her mom about the trip, and she said that it would be fine. After that, the teen couldn't stop bouncing off the walls with excitement. After a while, her mom told her to calm down. She told her daughter to fetch some towels from the hall closet.

After rummaging for towels in the closet, she noticed a little piece of cloth sticking out from the piles of towels. She gasped and covered her mouth with her sleeve.

'Oh my god, it's Kai's scarf. I completely forgot.' She sighed as she pulled it out, and slung it around her neck. She grabbed the rest of the towels and skipped happily down the hallway.

6

Well, that's the end of that chapter. What did you guys think? Is it good enough to be the sequel? Haha well please read and review and you will get cookies!

-mystic


	2. to inform her

Oh wow, you guys seem to really enjoy this story of mine. For that, I am grateful! YEAH! Anyways, onto chapter 2!!!!

2. Informing everyone

For the next week, Amira couldn't stop bouncing off the walls. She was going to Japan! She was going to see her old friends again. Oh God, she was going to see Kai!

She couldn't stop daydreaming either. In class, she couldn't stop doodling Kai's name all over her work. Tawn had to shake her when she started to drift off. Michelle and her gang would pose a threat now and again, but she didn't care. This teen was in heaven!

"So, I was thinking that we could rent an apartment in downtown Tokyo. What do you think?" Tawn suggested as the two walked home slowly. Her car was in the shop, so their choice was the walk. Amira just smiled.

"We don't need to do that. My old friend wouldn't mind us staying at her place. In fact, she would be thrilled."

"Are you sure?" Tawn asked, as they reached the driveway of Amira's house.

"Tawn, don't worry about it. I'll call her tonight and let you know tomorrow ok?" She smiled, walking up the driveway.

"Well, let's keep the apartment option open for now ok? Just in case we can't stay at your friend's house."

"Yeah, sure." Amira waved as her friend continued to walk, and she closed the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as she reached her room, Amira started to look frantically for her old address book. When she found it, she nearly ripped the phone off of the stand on her table. Her fingers trembled when she dialed. She was so excited!

"Hello. Tatibana residence."

"Yes, may I please speak to Hilary?"

"Alright, please hold on a moment." Then the woman on the other line put the phone down, but her yelling could still be heard on the receiver. There was about a minute of silence before Amira could hear some noise coming out of the other end. There were the voices of two women and one male. Some picked up the phone finally.

"Hilary speaking."

"Hilary?!!?" was all that she could say. Hilary's voice was now a bit deeper, and harder to recognize. I guess two years apart will do these types of things to you.

"Yes…this is Hilary. Can I help you?" she asked, her tone was quizzical.

"Oh my God…guess who it is." Amira decided to have some fun with her old friend. There was a LONG silence on the other end when her friend finally decided to speak.

"OK, if this is a joke, please stop. I hate you prank callers. I'm going to hang up in 3, 2…"

"Ok STOP!"

"Hmmm?"

"It's me Hilary. It's your friend Amira." She at least expected a squeal from her friend. No, all she got was yet another silence. Amira waited another minute, until a little squeal could be heard.

"Amira? Oh my God! Darling, I haven't talked to you in so long. How are you?"

"Nevermind that, you will find out soon enough." She replied, a huge grin on her face.

"What do you mean, soon enough?"

"You're so silly. I'm coming to Japan in a week!"

Another silence.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SEIROUS?!?! THIS IS SOOOOOO GREAT!!!!!!!" Hilary squealed at the top of her lungs, so that everyone's eardrums were bound to pop.

"Yes I'm serious. As a graduation gift, my friend's dad is flying both me and her to Japan for a month!"

That is basically how the conversation caught on. The two friends told each other how life was, and exchanged little stories. Amira found out that Hilary and Tyson were still going strong, which see was very happy about. Throughout the entire conversation, no one else was mentioned, until the Canadian brought it up.

"So how has Kai been doing?"

"Oh, he's fine. You know, the hottest guy in school, that type of attention that he is always getting." Hilary droned in a monotone.

'_Well no girl will be able to get to him, because he is mine, all mine_.' Amira smiled as she continued to talk to her friends. They arranged that only Hilary could meet her and her friend at the airport, because she wanted to bump into everyone else as a surprise, especially Kai. "Anyways, I have to go now. My grad is coming up soon, and I need to get ready."

"Well alright, call me often, and call me the night before your flight. I'll talk to you later sweetie." Hilary answered as she hung up the phone, only to replace a disgruntled Tyson.

"You shouldn't get her excited like that you know." He spoke softly, almost a whisper.

"I know. It has been two years after all. None of this was expected." She tried to smile but it was useless.

"Well, it will come as a shock won't it? When she finds out?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his love's waist.

"Yes, I suppose so. But we will be here, don't forget." She whispered, as she turned off the lights, as the two of them left the room.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

I guess this is kind of a cliffhanger, but I'm not sure about that. I'm kind of pressured for time, so I would have made this chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. faded memories

Well since some people, can't wait for me to write the next chapter, I am being generous enough o write 2 chapters in the same night. I hope you all appreciate what I am doing. This is for all you people who don't like my cliffhangers! Here you go folks!

3. Faded Memories.

A week had gone by, Amira had finally graduated from her dreaded high school. She was now free, and flying to Japan! Her and Tawn were now over the Pacific Ocean, closing in on Japan. Amira could barely stay in her seat. She had Kai's scarf on, so she could return it to him personally. She was way too excited about this affair. Luckily, she had her friend with her, to help keep her calm.

"You never really told me what your friends here were like. Care to explain?" her friend asked as they were at the baggage claim at Tokyo International Airport.

"Well, let's see, you have got the jolly and hyper Japanese, the hyper American, the ever so cute Chinese and the softened Russian." Amira said that last phrase, with a little bit of a sigh. Tawn just rolled her eyes.

"Let's see. You have a thing for this Russian don't you?" Amira was shocked. She had never told her friend any of this. How could she have found out? " I mean, Kai's the Russian right? The one's name, which you keep doodling in school?" Oh yes, she had blown her cover, and all she could do was blush.

"What? No! What are you talking about? I mean, yeah, we shared something special, but it was TWO years ago." Amira sighed again. 'Please don't let him forget.'

"Well, I'm excited to meet this Rei. He seems like quite the character." Tawn joked, flipping her layered hair and putting on her shades. Both of them gathered their bags and headed through customs, Amira with her head in the clouds. The two quickly got through customs, and rushed out of the Terminal. Amira was the first to spot the brunette who was bounding up and down.

"Amira!" she screamed, running up to her friend and hugging her tightly. When she finally let go, she noticed that another person had decided to come along, against her wishes: Tyson. But, you would guess that those two would be inseparable by now. Amira quickly went over to Tyson, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Tyson, long time no see eh?" she was about to give a handshake, but was pummeled by a huge bear hug from Tyson.

"Seriously too long." Tyson grinned, finally letting go.

"Ahem." Was heard from the short brunette in the back. The three of them turned to face her, all three of them blushing.

"I'm so sorry. This is Tawn. Tawn, this is Hilary and Tyson, her boyfriend." Amira squeaked, as she pointed out each of them and all shook hands. "So, what's first on the agenda?"

"Well, we were thinking that you two could stay at the dojo for a while, seeing as Hilary's house is too small." Tyson smirked, as she put his arm around his girlfriend. "All the guys will be waiting there anyways, awaiting your arrival."

'So much for the surprise meeting then eh?' Amira thought as she nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"So, how has everyone been doing? You didn't really tell me much over the phone you know." Amira asked, seated in the back of Tyson's black mini with Tawn, Hilary and Tyson at the front.

"Well let's see. At school, Rei has been getting a lot of attention at school. But he doesn't seem to have gotten over you though." Hilary laughed, making her friend blush furiously. Tawn just smirked, as she had been told the story many times before. "Max and Kenny are the same, hyper and happy as ever."

"What about Kai?" Amira immediately asked.

"Well, he's been getting a lot of the girls lately, but you know his style, he's always rejecting them."

"Anything else?"

Hilary and Tyson exchanged nervous glances before answering. "Nope, that seems to be about it." Tyson replied, before parking the mini into the driveway. They all helped out with the luggage, and heading for the front door.

"Knock, knock.." GLOMP! Next thing she knew, Amira was on the floor. Apparently, she was just tackled to the ground, but Max, who was hugging her tightly.

"Amira! I can't believe you came!" he squealed, finally helping her to her feet.

"I know Max. I knew I had to come back." Amira smiled, giving him a huge bear hug.

GLOMP! Ok, now she was on the floor, but this time, it was Rei who had tackled her. Kenny was standing beside the two, smiling the biggest grin known to man. Rei just blushed, and helped her once again, to her feet.

"It's great to see you all again." Amira said gratefully, her eyes stinging with tears. Hilary nodded and handed her a tissue.

"Hey, what's say we all go to the park?" Max chirped in.

"Ahem." Once again, everyone turned to face the short brunette.

"I am soo sorry Tawn. Guys, this is my friend Tawn. Tawn, this is Max, Kenny and Rei." Just as Tawn was going to shake Rei's hand, they locked eyes and stood there for a while. They only snapped out of it when Amira started to make funny noises to wake them up and Max shook Rei, HARD.

"Yeah guys, let's go to the park." Amira squealed as they all filed out of the dojo.

"So guys, do you know where Kai is?" She squeaked, as the group made their way to the park. A few of them exchanged glances, but thankfully Amira didn't notice. She was still whistling a familiar tune and skipping along. She seemed to forget the question, and didn't bother to ask again.

It was a pretty good day at the park. They had enjoyed themselves, just fooling around and having fun chats and things. Amira was definitely going to enjoy her time in Japan for her month. After this, she was hoping to maybe move here when she older, but nothing was certain yet.

As the group exited the park, Amira took a famous scarf out of her pocket and hung it around her neck. All of the friends had stared at her in shock.

"Hey, isn't that Kai's?" Kenny chirped.

"So you had it the whole time? God, I thought he lost it over the years. I guess you guys had something special." Hilary smiled.

"Still do." Amira smiled. Just then, something caught her eye. The figure that was by the restrooms looked awfully familiar. The figure wasn't facing her, but she could recognize it anywhere: it was Kai. His blue-slated hair hadn't changed; he was leaning against the wall, his back to her. He was wearing a muscle shirt that revealed all of his muscles. Amira couldn't feel her heart pounding like crazy. It had seriously been too long! She started to run across the field. Something stopped her though.

"Kai." She yelled, but it wasn't loud enough. She started to walk towards him, when suddenly a girl had rounded the corner of the restroom and headed straight for Kai. She slung her arms around his neck.

Amira froze right on the spot. What in the name of hell was going on? Suddenly, Kai's and Amira's eyes had seen each other and stayed locked, just shocked. Suddenly, the girl had captured Kai's lip in a lip lock, in which he couldn't get out of.

Amira just stood there, frozen, just staring. Her hands were outstretched, with Kai's scarf, lying on top of her hands; ready to be given back to the man she loved.

'I thought we had something special. I guess I was wrong.' Tears started to stream down her face, and she was still unable to move. Finally the girl had let go of Kai, and he ran over to Amira.

"Amira, I can't believe you're here. Look, it's not what it looks like.." he held his hand out and grabbed the scarf. Amira's mouth started to twitch like crazy, with the tears still streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly pulled away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME KAI! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING. AND NOW YOU HAVE THIS…THIS GIRL HANGING AROUND YOUR NECK. I THOUGHT, AND I WAS WRONG!!!!" she screamed in his face. She wiped her face.

She ran, leaving him in the dust, once again.

I know this chapter was pretty sad, and I'm not used to writing it, so I hope I did a good job at it. Don't worry about Kai and Amira's ending. I just need to add some twists. Anyways, read and review!!

-Mystic


	4. why me?

I know I left a bit of cliffhanger on the last chapter, but I honestly can't help it. I hoe you folks can forgive me. The next few parts will a bit angsty, so I hope my fans will stick through it with me. They will have a happy ending.

4. Why me?

Run.

That was all this girl could do at the moment. She had waited all of this time, to be in his arms when she met him again, after two years. Did she predict right? No. She found the one she loves, crammed against a wall, between the wall and a girl. The girl had been kissing him all over for God's sake.

She could hear her friends yelling her name behind her, getting farther and farther away. She didn't care. Once she was far enough, she hid behind a huge oak and slumped down on her behind. Once she thought about what happened, the waterworks came.

"Amira?" She took her head out of her hands and faced Hilary. "Honey, we weren't sure if we should've told you. I'm so sorry." She sat down beside her friend, offering a shoulder to cry on.

"What's there to be sorry about? He OBVIOUSLY moved on, and completely forgot about me. I thought we had something special." After saying this, she choked and sobbed some more.

"Well yeah. He tried to forget you, but never really did. After you left, he had gone into a state of depression, fearing that you would never come back. He figured he should try to date other woman, and now he has got Kate."

"Kate?"

"The girl who was slobbering all over him."

"Oh." Amira tried to shake the thought out of her head. It had come as such a shock. She would think that Kai would come running when he saw her, but no. He just looked extremely shocked. He should have, considering it had been two years since they had seen each other.

"Well, Kai seemed to have lightened up a little, but never got back to the way he was when he was with you. After he started dating Kate, he went back to his old ways. Cold stares and cold shoulders was all he gave to anyone. Since Kate was the same, we thought they would go good together. Like I said before, it would never be the same."

"I see." Amira smiled, as she rested her head once again on her friend's shoulder. Hilary lightly patted her head, waiting until the last of her tears were dropped.

"Amira?"

"What?" she replied groggily. She didn't want to hear anymore bad news. The terrible scene had already caused her enough grief.

"Just never mind. I will tell you later." She rested her head on Amira's and they both sat there for a while.

When Amira opened her eyes, hers eyes were still blind and watery. All she saw was a blur of grey. When she looked up, all she saw was a blur of dark blue: Kai.

She got up off of her feet and wiped away the remainder of her tears. When she faced him, her eyes start to swell up again. His eyes were full of concern, of hurt, of love. He looked at her in concern, not saying a word. He reached out to her, and held her shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled her arms towards him in an embrace.

"I thought I would never seen you again."

"That's what I thought too." She tried to smile, but the tears just kept coming. He held her tighter than before, but she didn't care. This was what she had come back for. This embrace was all that she needed.

"Kai! Kai Honey! Where are you?" a young girl squealed from across the field.

"Shit." Kai whispered grabbing Amira by the hand and running in the other direction. Finally, they had strayed away from the park and were nearing the local high school, where all the teens had graduated. Finally, Kai stopped and faced her.

"God, I missed you so much."

Amira couldn't say anything, she just grabbed Kai's scarf and held on to it, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I-I know. I could barely live without you." She looked up at Kai, who was smiling. She smiled back, running her slender fingers through his thick locks.

"Kai!" they both turned to face this "Kate". Amira was shocked. If anyone had seen these two girls from a distance, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. She has almost the same colour hair, same height, except the eyes were different. Amira's eyes were always lighted up with laughter, whereas this girl's were dark, grey and cold. They both stared at each other until Kate made the first move.

"Kai? Who is this? Hope you haven't been cheating on me. After all, this ring would be useless." She smirked, snaking her arms around Kai's next, and sending icy daggers to the shocked girl that was standing beside him. She then blinked and turned to Kai.

"Ring? What does she mean Kai?" Amira stared at him, wide eyed. Was this what she thought it was? Oh please don't let it be that.

"Oh, this one, its about 5 karats. Isn't it a beauty?" She stuck her finger right in front of Amira's face to show it off. All Amira could do was stare.

'Oh my god. It's THE finger. What? Don't tell me this is happening.' Amira composed herself and faced the two. "You're engaged?"

"Yep. The wedding is in two weeks as well. I'm afraid we didn't know you would be here, and since you are a friend of Kai's, would you like to come?" Kate smirked, arms still around her fiancé.

How could Kai do this to her? "Alright, I'll come." She shrugged it off, and faced Kai. "Well Kai, I hope you two will be very happy together." She could feel the tears coming on again. Kai's outreached his arms, to touch her, but she pushed away. She turned onto her heel, and did what any girl in this state would do : Run.

Well that's all for this chapter. I really hope you guys will stick with me. I'm only trying my hand at angst, and it won't last long. I hope you guys enjoyed that.

-mystic


	5. leaving her behind

Thanks a bunch to all of the fans that are sticking through the angst part of my story. There will be fluff, but not for a while, or else the story would not make sense. THEY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!! Onto the story!

5. Questioning

'What was I thinking? I want to go to the wedding?' Amira found herself walking in the forest, alongside the park, listening to the wind. She knew her way back to the dojo, so her friends didn't need to worry about her getting back. Now, all she could think of was Kai's face.

When she ran off for the second time, she could see his emotion change dramatically. When they embraced, his eyes lit up. When Kate came along, they went back to being cold and gray. Amira couldn't stand him being like that. If he felt that way, why was he marrying Kate anyways? He obviously didn't love her enough to go through with it.

'Why Kai? Why would you marry her? And why do I keep running from you? Why?' all of these questions couldn't be answered at the present time. Amira tried to come up with the answers, but had no success in it. All she could do was wonder.

"Hon?" Amira looked up to see Tawn facing her.

"Hello."

"Listen, I saw the whole thing happen. You did have a thing for Kai didn't you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I did, and still do."

"Did he love you back?"

"Yes, and I believe that he still does."

"Then WHY is he marrying that little piece up scum?" this, she could not answer. Nobody really knew the answer, but there were a few that wanted to find out.

"I—don't know." Amira rested her head on her knees, sighing. She didn't know why. She didn't want this to happen. There was nothing she could do. With the date starting to close in upon her, she couldn't do anything to save the man that she loved.

"Well, did you say you were going to the wedding?"

"Yeah…"

"Why Amira? It would only crack the pieces of your broken heart even more. Why bother?"

"Because it's Kai, and it's also polite to do so."

"Well, if you say so." Tawn responded, looking behind the tree, and catching the eye of a certain Chinese boy. She quickly turned around and saw Amira smiling at her, only to notice that she was blushing.

"You like Rei, don't you?" Amira asked slyly, waiting for a response.

"What? No!"

"Oh come on, its so obvious. The way you two look at each other. You basically flirt all the time."

"Ok, maybe I like him, just a little. So what?"

"So what? It's so cute, that's so what!" she shrieked, getting up and hugging her friend tightly. "You guys should seriously go out." All she got from her friend was a blush.

As the two friends started to walk to the group, Amira stopped.

"Coming?" Tawn called out to her, expecting her to come.

"Not quite yet, I need to think some things over first." She gave a feeble smile and waved, before she walked on.

After half an hour or so, it was starting to get dark, but this girl didn't care. She didn't mind the peaceful sounds of the night. It had seemed to calm her down after the day that she had. Something suddenly burst that peaceful bubble.

"AMIRA!" She whisked around, only to find Kai, running in her direction. She didn't know what to do, and there was nothing she could do, being frozen on the spot. When he finally caught up to her, she tried to look away, even though he was irresistible. Composing herself once more, all she did was stare at him. "Amira, there's something you don't understand." He panted, all out of breath.

"What's there to understand Kai Hiwatari? I saw the whole thing. You moved on, with her. There is nothing I can do." What was she saying? These weren't her feelings. This was a voice that was controlled by her anger and hurt. She wanted to be in his arms, but at the moment, all she was, was a snarky know-it-all. What was wrong with her?

"Is that what you think? That I don't care anymore?"

"It's possible. Like I said, there is no room for me in your life." What the hell was going on? Why was she talking like this? Amira kicked herself mentally before talking again. When she looked up, Kai looked petrified, in shock and horrified.

Kai drooped his head, so that his eyes were in the shadows. Amira felt terrible for what she said, and reached out to touch him, but he quickly pushed her hand away.

"Get away from me!" he screeched, making the girl jump back in surprise.

"Kai….it's not like that. I didn't mean.." she was lost for words. Could she say nothing comforting at this point?

"What didn't you mean? You obviously just told me how you feel. Then that's fine, if that's how you feel." He said coldly under his breath, almost a whisper. Amira stared at him in shock. Was he really going to block her out forever? She could feel the tears coming again. When Kai lifted his head up, he lifted her chin, and brought his lips into one final kiss, leaving Amira even more shocked. After, Kai turned on his heel and faced her.

"You know what? Maybe its YOU, who has decided to move on. Maybe you're the one that wants me out of your life. Is that it?" he stared at her coldly. All she could do was sob.

"No Kai, not like that." Amira choked, trying to pull herself together.

"No, don't bother explaining. If that's the way you want it, then fine. I'll stay out of your life, only because I care enough to respect your wishes. You come to the wedding as a distant friend, and nothing more." With one swift motion, he slung his scarf over his shoulder, turned, and walked away.

"Kai…no Kai…wait…KAI!" she screeched, but it was too late. He was at a great distance, no longer capable of hearing her. She dropped to her knees, reaching out to where he was standing only a few moments ago. She sobbed, and choked, for what seemed like an eternity. She called his name many times, but he never came.

For once, Kai had been the one to leave her out in the dust. Leaving her to feel the pain of being rejected from the one she had loved the most.

And all he did was walk out of her life.

Hey reviewers! I hope that chapter wasn't much of a tearjerker, but hey, I'm trying my hand at this, like I said before. Anyways, please review this chapter, and everyone will get cookies! Cheers!

-Mystic


	6. starting over

-Sniff- I know that ending was SAD! God, I was almost bawling my eyes out.

Puppalupp2008- not to worry, everything will be sorted out! –Hands her a tissue and a cookie- Thanks for sticking with me!

carmen- the rest of the story will be a little depressing, but like I keep saying, the ending will be happy. Thanks for the review!

Mzhiwatari- I couldn't believe Kai would do that either. But hey, it's the way the story goes. Cookies for you!

Ms.SoUrPuSs- um, do you need a tissue there. I didn't know anybody would cry that much for one of my stories. Well, it tells me that my work is appreciated.

Wounded-raven- thanks for the awesome review Hun! I know it was sad, but I'm glad to know that it is amazing! Cheers!

Native-kitten- thanks for letting me know that this is great, even though you were at a loss of words, haha.

Allie- yeah, I'm glad you could guess that he took it the wrong way. If he didn't, where would I be at this point?

Chibiwolfgurl- don't worry about it Hun, the forces of love and nature will bring these two back together. Otherwise, why would I be writing this? –winks-

Tsunami-chaos- those are some pretty good ideas you have there. I'm not really one for violence, but maybe one of your ideas will come into play in this story. I was kind of on a writer's block, but now I have new ideas and ready to tackle this once more. Glad you enjoy it!

**6. I will remember you**

"Tawn, wake up." Amira shoved her friend out of her sleeping spot, with little success. All Tawn did was grunt, and continue to sleep.

She couldn't take it anymore. With one foul swoop, she kicked her friend right in the behind. The whole dojo was filled with the sound of a scream.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Tawn growled, rubbing her backside with immense care. Amira plopped down beside her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Is that apartment still open?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, trying to get the last bit of sleep out of them.

"Oh Amira, have you been crying again?" she asked with concern. Her friend shook her head and winced. "Come on, you can't fool me, you know that."

"I-I just can't take it. It's only been two days, and I have had enough shocks to last a lifetime." She winced once again. Her friend put an arm around her shoulder and embraced her.

"I understand, sweetie. Is it that you want to get away from it all for now? Living in the apartment?" Amira smiled sheepishly, and slowly nodded. "I guess it could be arranged, considering that it is not far from here. One thing is, it's located right by Taisho Park, which people say is the rich and snobby neighbourhood. Juts keep to yourself alright?" Amira nodded, then turned again with a quizzical look.

"Wait? You're not coming?"

"Don't plan on it. I was thinking of staying, just to keep and eye on Rei." She winked, making Amira giggle like an old school girl.

"Fine, just help me with my luggage then eh?" She shrugged.

"Sure, we'll borrow Tyson's car for the time being. He'll never know." She smiled, packing up her friend's suitcase and organizing her things.

"Amira, you forgot something." The woman in the doorframe whipped around to see a small ring, with a blue stone, sitting in her friend's palm. Her heart sank dramatically.

"Yeah, its mine." She replied in a dull tone, snatching it out of her friend's hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Where on earth did you get it?" Tawn asked, peeking over her friend's shoulder as she slowly put it on.

"A friend gave it to me." She shrugged, as she hopped into the mini and they both drove away.

As they approached their destination, both girls went bug-eyed. Taisho Park looked spectacular! Old willows whistled in the wind, revealing the amazing greenery that hid beneath. All of the houses were enormous, all gorgeous architecture, covered in ivy.

"Well this is our stop." Tawn announced, as she parked in front of the townhouse. This building looked so elegant, you would think that it was one of those fancy estates.

"Welcome!" Both girls turned around to see a tall, proud man, striding towards them. He had excellent posture, and the most amazing shade of hair: bright red. "What can I help you beautiful ladies with, seeing as you have parked your car right in front of my building?"

"My friend here, will be renting out one of your apartments for the month. I have the cheque right here." Tawn said, as she started to fish through her purse.

"Excellent. What might your name be Miss?" The man asked, while receiving the cheque from Tawn.

"Amira, sir. Amira Kent." She replied, flashing a huge grin.

"Pleased to meet you. Oh, and please call me Luke, or Luke Valkov, if you like." He outstretched his arm, and they firmly shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Valkov." She replied sheepishly.

"Would you like a tour?" Amira nodded. She gave Tawn a hug, and followed the man inside.

All of the rooms were absolutely gorgeous. Amira's room was accustomed with all of the Japanese fixes: paintings and symbols on the wall, equipped with the sliding doors. Out back, there was a pool and patio, to which Amira was always welcome.

"Where should I put this dad?" came a young masculine voice from the doorway. Amira turned to face a young man, carrying all of her things. He had a very satisfying build, and the clothes he wore showed off his muscles. Just like Mr. Valkov, this man had the same expressive eyes and flaming red hair.

"Over there. Amira, I would like you to meet my son, Tala. You will be seeing a lot of him, since you will be living here for a while." He smiled.

"A pleasure." Tala reached out, kissed Amira's hand and left the room, leaving the young girl stunned.

"Well then, if you need anything, just call Tala or myself and we will get it for you. For now, go enjoy the pool." Mr. Valkov smirked, before leaving the room.

After a quick shower and unpacking, Amira made her way to the pool and patio. Wearing her spaghetti strap black bikini, she settled down on a deck chair and pulled out one of her many romance novels.

"Boo."

Hope you guys liked that chapter. It lightened up the mood a bit right? Well, at least I hope it did. Then again, it's up to that you, the reviewers, to let me know what you think! Peace out!

-Mystic


	7. AUTHORESS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Author's note!!!! Please read!!!!!**

Hey fellow readers and reviewers! I hope you are all enjoying the story that I am concocting. Anyways, thanks to puppalupp2008, she pointed out that Tala's last name was in fact, Valkov. My mistake was that I accidentally put in Boris's instead. Anyways, in any mention of the name, it will be Valkov from now on. O! I have some more romance in mind, and I need your help people! If you want to appear in my story, then please send me an e-mail with the following info.

**What your name is**

**Gimme an age, cause all the kids in this story just graduated**.

**Hair colour**

**Clothes (for first appearance in story)**

**Personality**

**Who would you want to end up with? (I might mix in some more beyblade characters in there sooner or later, just give me a shout) **

**Thanks a bunch guys, and await a new chapter in the next few days or so.**


	8. the barbeque

**Hey reviewers! I know that some of you might not have been satisfied with what I wrote last time, but this chapter will be better! I promise! There will be tons more action and stuff in this chapter, so bear with me!!!**

P.S. thanks for everyone who sent me their profile. I think I have well more than enough, so please stop sending. I'm going to be a nice person and try and fit everybody in at least once. But remember, I don't want to stray away from the main storyline (aka Kai and Amira) enjoy the story!

**7. The Barbeque**

Amira, having squeaked, got up and turned around, only to see a smirking Tala.

"God, Tala. You scared me." Amira said, picking up the book that she dropped.

"Why should you be afraid? It's only little old me?" He smirked again, pulling up a chair, plopping down beside the girl. She peaked over from the pages of her book, and saw that he was in a little bit of a daze.

"Um, Tala?" He finally shook out of it, and faced her.

"Can I help you?"

"You just seemed dazed is all." She remarked, returning to her book shortly afterwards. He gave her a quizzical look, and rested down on the chair. Next thing, Amira couldn't stop staring. He was a bit on the pale side, but his muscles made up for everything. His red hair was slicked back, and he was wearing red surfer shorts, to match his hair. I mean, Amira had to move on, why not now?

"TALA!" He shot up like a dog when he heard his name being called from out front. He excused himself quietly and slowly jogged through the swinging door and out to the front lawn.

Amira slowly got up, and peaked around the side of the building, just to see what was going on. She was amazed by what she saw.

Tala seemed to be talking to a girl. She was equipped in all of her beach attire, which she found quite funny. This girl was wearing a blue tankini bathing suit, with a fun Hawaiian themed wrap-around skirt. She has shoulder length hair. It was dark chocolate brown hair, with the most amazing red streaks, which seemed to suit her really well. They seemed to be in a deep discussion, but Amira saw that the mood was lightened because this girl punched Tala in the arm playfully. When the two were approaching the pool, Amira scurried back quickly to her chair and was pretending to read.

"AMIRA!" Tala yelled, as the girl slowly looked up from her very interesting book. She smiled a huge grin, and got up to greet this new girl. "Amira, this is my friend Lisha." Both of the girls smiled and shook hands.

"So, you're staying in the apartment for some time right? Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Lisha smiled again, setting her stuff down on another beach chair.

"Thanks." Amira smiled sheepishly.

"Anyways, I would like to invite you to my house tomorrow. My family is hosting a barbeque, and I would like you to come. Since you are new to the neighbourhood, this will be a good chance to make friends." Lisha smiled, taking off her wrap-around skirt and slowly making her way into the pool.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Amira sighed, making her way down to her beach chair and settling down once more.

"So, do you think he is doing the right thing?" Amira woke up to the sound of these words. She had her back turned, but she could tell that Tala and Lisha were talking on the beach chair next to her.

"I don't know. I mean, I know you don't approve of it."

"Damn straight I don't." she huffed, getting off the chair and started to pace, up and down the patio.

"Well, what else could he do? That girl left him two years ago. He's gotta move on." Tala piped up, sitting back in the chair. Amira gasped, but no one could hear her. Were they talking about her and Kai? Her guess was right.

"Yeah, but I did hear that she was back in town. There might still be hope. I remember when she first left, she left Kai so depressed. I always wondered how he got out of it."

"Kate?"

"No, not her. I don't trust that woman. There is something wrong with her, I just can't put my finger on it." She grunted, settling on the edge of the pool.

"Well, we can talk to him about it at the barbeque tonight, can't we?" Kai was going to be there? Well, it's a small world.

"Yeah, but considering that Kate will be there, it will be pretty uncomfortable for him. It's best to do it in private."

'Just when I thought I could get away, he lives in the freakin' neighbourhood! Shit….' Amira thought, sighing quietly, listening intently for what was said next.

"It would be weird, if they saw each other again." Lisha sighed loudly, putting on her shade and lying down. Amira finally had the courage to turn over and get up. She wanted to get all the info she could, without those two finding out that she was the one that left Kai long ago.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh, you're awake. Rise and shine." Tala smiled, embracing the sunshine. All Amira did was groan loudly.

"We were talking about how our very good friend has made a stupid decision." Lisha sighed.

"What would that be?"

"Marrying the wrong girl for the wrong reasons." This story has only been half told before.

"I see. What reasons were those?"

"Out of depression. A certain girl left him two years ago. Fearing to never see him again, he started dating that fleabag, Kate. Now they're engaged!" she groaned, taking off her flip-flops and diving into the pool.

"Well that's terrible. Don't you think that you're friend and the girl would meet again?"

"Knowing Kai, its highly unlikely." Tala smirked, staring up at the sky.

"Well, its always possible." Amira smirked, trying to hide her smile.

"Well, you're quite the romantic aren't you?" Lisha smirked, resting her elbows on the pool's edge.

"I guess you could say that." She smiled, and tilted her head back, to praise the wonderful sun.

"Come on guys, we have to get ready for the barbeque. Amira, what are you going to wear? Don't forget your swim suit!"

-------------------------------- --------------- --------------- ----------------- -------------

About a half an hour later, the three teens arrived at Lisha's house. Like all of the other houses, this one looked like a grand estate. Beautiful vines of ivy hung around the doorframe, and almost covered the windows, but not quite. Being eager, Tala was the one to ring the doorbell.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a woman about Lisha's height answered the door. She had the same chocolate colour hair, and a very warm smile.

"Mom, this is Amira. This is my mother, Erin Makenovska." Both women smiled as they shook hands with a firm grip. "Well guys, the party is just getting started." She smiled as she beckoned them all in.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------

As the three teens entered the backyard, they could already hear the sound of festivities. There were a lot of teens here, obviously mostly Lisha's friends. There were a lot of them splashing in the pool, and more just chatting or sitting on the patio. Tala put a protective hand around Amira, as they approached the pool. As they passed, Amira could see a group of about three girls, shooting glares like daggers in her direction.

As Amira sat herself down with a coke, the group of three girls made their away over to her, none of them smiling. The first girl was tall, brown hair with red highlights, almost like Lisha's. She was wearing black hip huggers, with a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top with "Angel" written on it with diamonds, and dark blue sandals.

The second girl seemed to be the same age and height. She had light brown hair and a terrible scowl on her face. She was wearing a dark red skirt, a black short sleeved skirt, and black knee high boots. Amira was sure not to mess with this girl.

The third girl, looking at her face, seemed to be the leader of the little group. She was a little bit shorter than the other girls, but she was sure to make up for it in other qualities. She had long black hair that stretched down to the middle of her back. She wore a black mini skirt and a white t-shirt that was a v-neck, and showed a bit of cleavage. To go with her outfit, she had a pair of high heel shoes. All three of them scowled at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" the leader snarked, taking the coke out of Amira's hand, and dangled it in front of her head.

"What are you talking about?" Amira squeaked, getting up to face her. The funny thing was, Amira was at least a head taller than this girl.

"She means, what are you doing with Tala?" the girl in the red skirt remarked. Amira turned and stared at them dumbstruck.

"What? What are you people talking about? I'm not.."

"Just keep your hands off of him, he's ours." The red-streaked girl said, in a very snobby tone.

Was this really happening? Amira started to choke on her own breath and started laughing, REALLY HARD.

"What's so funny?" The leader questioned. No answer from the girl, who hadn't stopped laughing yet.

"Hey, no one talks to Louisa like that." The girl with the red skirt remarked. Now, Louisa looked like she was about to explode.

"Come on, let's go. Yumi, get me a coke. Jennifer, you're coming with me." The girl with the red streaks headed for the kitchen as Louisa left with the girl in the red skirt.

Had this really happened? Those girls actually thought that she was with Tala? It was funny how she had offended them with her laughing.

----------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------------

About an hour later, Amira had been taken by the arm of Tala and had been introduced to all of his high school buddies. They had all been very nice and very welcoming to her, unlike some people she knew.

After a while, the party scene started to die out, because people had gone into the house to make out and stuff. Amira decided that she would make her way upstairs, and see what was going on.

As she approached the top of the stairs, she heard the doorbell and Lisha running to answer it. As she opened the door, Amira could see a flash of blue: it was Kai. She quickly ran and hid behind the wall that was at the top of the stairs. As much as she wanted to, her curiosity got the best of her.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up her, with her." Lisha remarked, letting him in. As Amira peeked from around the corner, she could see that Kate was hanging off of his arm like a limp noodle.

"Well, she's my fiancée, what am I supposed to do?" Kai fought back, smirking as he did so. Kate just smiled innocently. As Kai scanned the room, he almost saw Amira, but she ducked behind the wall just in time.

"Fine, just take her out back. Some of her snotty friends have waited for her." Lisha whispered to him, walking them to the back door. "Oh, Kai! We have a new neighbour. When I find her, I'll introduce you guys." Kai just huffed, and continued to walk to the backyard.

Amira's heart jumped. Was she really going to introduce them? She better not. I mean, they would never be friends again, considering the squabble that they had. Amira could feel her cheeks flush. She slowly made her way down the stairs, trying to keep out of Kai's glance, and not to raise suspicion to her weird behaviour.

As she approached the kitchen, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She instantly froze, afraid to know, whom that hand belonged to. She slow turned around and saw that it was Lisha, a huge grin on her face.

"Amira, there's somebody I want you to meet. I…" her mouth was covered with Amira's hand in one swift motion. She squirmed around a bit, but finally gave up, as her friend led her to the stairs.

"Don't tell Kai that I'm here." She whispered. Lisha wore the most shocked expression known to mankind.

"What?!?! You know him?" she asked, very quizzically.

"Yes, but I can't tell you how or why. Not until later when the coast is clear." She whispered again. Lisha nodded and they both got up. Both of them made their way to the backyard, but Amira was sure to keep out of Kai's sight. As she reached for the handle, another hand reached and grabbed her shoulder. Knowing who it was, she froze instantly on the spot. The voice was cold and harsh, and full of no mercy.

"Well, well, look who it is."

Hope you guys liked that chapter! It was considerably longer than those. I'm hoping to pop in some of your profiles that you sent in one chapter, or maybe two. Anyways, review and you will get cookies!


	9. what do we have here?

Oh wow, so many people want to be in this story! Yeah, you people make me feel so loved. Well, I shall try my best. Not to worry, each and every one of you that sent a profile will appear in this story, even if it kills me heehee. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and please review!

**8. Well, what do we have here?**

Amira took her hand and peeled the cold fingers that rested on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and faced Kai.

"Kai.." she mumbled.

"I told you to stay out of my life! What part of that didn't you understand?" he barked, making her jump back and stare at him in horror.

"I-I'm here with Tala." She replied coolly, trying to keep up her composure.

"How do you know Tala Valkov?"

"Uh…" How was she going to explain this one to him? He stared at her coldly, making her shiver all over. She gulped and then tried to reply. "I'm-uh-that is, I'm living in an apartment that this father owns."

"The one down the street?" he remarked with much sarcasm.

"Uh-yes?" she quickly answered. Kai just shook his head, tutting at her. He then brushed passed her and opened the glass door. She saw him walk to his group, Kate squealing with delight. He turned to face Amira, and beckoned Kate to link arms with him. He then continued to stare emotionlessly at her, through the door.

'Why is he doing this to me? He knows its breaking my heart.' She thought, moving over to the wall and resting upon it, also on the floor. She buried her head in her hands and let out a soft sob, which was shortly interrupted.

"Amira, you got to help me!" Tala screamed in her face, getting her out of her trans. She looked in horror at him, not knowing what was going on. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room, where he shooed some teens that were making out to move over and they both sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" she screamed back, making Tala cover her mouth with his own hand.

"That…" he pointed to the patio. "Is what is wrong." She gazed out the window. Instantly, she saw Louisa, drunk as a drunk on Christmas, and that was pretty bad. She was stumbling around, knocking into many groups of people, and yelling out Tala's name in a drunken tone.

"I think she likes you." Amira giggled. Tala just glared at her.

"No shit, Amira. She's like a stalker." He continued to glare, but finally softened up. In the next instant, he swore under his breath. Amira looked up, and saw that Louisa had spotted her dreamboat. "Quick, find me a place to hide."

"Where? I don't know this house!" she glared. He just shrugged in response.

"Don't worry, anywhere will do, just get me out of her sight. Maybe we can go upstairs." He grabbed her arm and ran through the crowds and quickly ran up the stairs. Lucky for her, Amira tripped on the third step.

"Go on, save yourself!" she mocked in a soldier in the war voice, making the other Russian laugh. He nodded and continued running upstairs.

Finally on her feet, she made her way to the second storey.

"Where did he go?" she wondered, checking all of the doors that she passed. She slowly opened the last door down the hall, assuming Tala was in that one because there were no sounds of grunting coming from there. (Remember, it's a teen party. There is a lot of making out going on!) When she saw that the lights were off, and there was no sound, she made her way inside and closed the door almost silently. She started to scan the walls for a light switch, when she heard something click. She turned around and saw that three girls were in a circle, around a bunch of little essence candles.

The first girl was holding the lighter. She had shoulder length hair that was light brown at the roots, and got lighter to blond near the tips. She wore tight-fitted jeans, and a dark red tank top.

The second girl had light brown short hair, and looked innocent. She wore jeans and a fine trimmed white t-shit/blouse, which seemed to suit her. She also had a necklace on a gold chain that had a white lily in the center.

The third girl was the one that surprised Amira the most. She had long black hair that reached down her back, and long bangs that almost covered eyes. She wore a red corset top, which showed off a bit of her stomach. She wore dark, dark blue jeans that looked black from a distance. To top it off, she matched it all with black knee length boots and a red choker around her neck. She seemed to be in a deep trans, whereas the other two girls stared at Amira, wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" the first girl questioned, putting down the lighter, and beckoning her to come sit down, which she did without much argument.

"I'm a friend of Tala's. I'm renting out that apartment that his father left open."

"Oh, we were wondering who would eventually rent that place out." The second girl smirked, tying her hair back and concentrating on the candles.

"So, why aren't you drunk and making out yet?"

"It's not my style." Amira answered quietly. She didn't want to go out of the room just yet, knowing she would run into Kai again.

"Good for you. Is Lisha having fun? Getting laid and drunk?" the thought had never occurred to her. Lisha never seemed like that type of person.

"No, not that I know of."

"Well that's a new one." The first girl remarked. "What a new record for my sister."

"She's your sister?" Amira asked, dumbstruck.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Oh, my name is Artemis, or Arty. She's Camille." Artemis pointed out the second girl, who waved cheerfully. "That over there is Jamie Rose. She's not completely dark, even though she gets into some of these things every once in a while." Arty pointed to the candles.

"So what are you guys doing anyways?"

"Spiritual stuff." Camille answered slowly.

"Like?" Amira was getting interested, even though she usually didn't listen to this kind of stuff.

"We are asking spirits some questions, and stuff like that." Jamie Rose finally answered, and Amira stared at her wide-eyed. She lifted her head, and shed the bangs from her eyes, showing off a very friendly smile, which seemed to relieve the tension.

"You can come join us if you want. I think it's better than anything that is going on outside." Arty smiled, beckoning her to join the circle.

"Now, we need to know if you know everything. Have you met everyone attending this party?" Jamie Rose asked, waving her finger through the feeble flame of the center candle. Amira nodded slowly and continued to stare down at the flame. "Let's see, have you met Kate Ukashi?"

This made Amira's blood boil, but only in the slightest. She hated that name with a passion, and always got a bad reaction when she heard it. She tried to get herself back together and nodded once again.

"The bitch." Arty whispered. Camille gasped and covered her friend's mouth.

"Artemis Makenovska! That's no way to speak about people!" she said in a mock mother voice, making all of the girls laugh. Arty ripped her friend's hand off and tried breathing for air.

"I'm just speaking the truth! It's truly what she is." She smiled, making Amira giggle. All of the girls laughed because they knew that the fact was true.

"Well, we were asking some spirits if they thought that Kai was doing the right thing, because we don't think so." Camille argued.

Was everybody against this marriage? Maybe if Amira got enough people together, she could make Kai see that Kate wasn't for him, she was.

"I see, did they respond at all?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet." Jamie Rose responded, drooping her head back in disappointed.

"I know! Maybe we could conjure some kind of jinx or curse on her." Arty piped up. She looked over and saw that Amira was grinning evilly. "What are you so happy about?"

"No, I love the idea. I was thinking, maybe find a jinx that would make her do stupid things. Like trip in the pool, soaking and ruining her expensive clothes, and when the food is served, she vomits all over everyone, especially Kai." She cackled.

"Hey, I like that idea." Camille smiled, giving Amira a good handshake. They all looked at Jamie Rose, who was searching through what looked to be, an old spell book. She had found the right page, and so the chant began.

After chanting the special phrases and while, they all held hands and waited for a response from the spirits. All they got was the window opening restlessly and the cold wind blowing in, making them all shiver.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait." Camille grinned. Just then, the door swung open, revealing a very frustrated Lisha.

"Amira! I've been looking all over for you! Have you been in here the whole time?"

"Yeah." She answered sheepishly, nodding as she did so.

"Well, come on, the food is about to be served. Everyone has been looking for you." That made the girl slightly blush, considering that everyone was looking for her. Lisha pulled her off of her feet and dragged her out the door. On her way out, Amira waved to the other three girls, who cheerfully waved back, before closing the door.

"What were you doing with my sister and her friends?" she asked, awaiting the answer.

"Uh, my and Tala were playing hide and seek." What else could she think of at this point?

"Oh, sure you were." Lisha winked, making the other girl very uncomfortable. They made their way downstairs and went into the backyard.

"There you are! Where did you go?" Tala asked, running up to Amira. She looked at him quizzically.

"Oh! I found you! Ha, great game eh?" This seemed to raise a lot of eyebrows.

Amira slowly turned around and saw Jamie Rose, Camille and Arty standing in the doorway, smiling evilly at her. She smiled back and awaited the hamburgers and hot dogs.

"Let the fun begin."

Did you guys like that chapter? I had a heck of a fun time writing it. So there we go, I added three more reviewers in this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

-Mystic


	10. VOMIT SURPRISE!

**Well reviewers, thanks for sticking with me. Let's hope that after this chapter, the mood will be lightened a tad. There will be silliness, revenge and a little bit of fluff stuck in there. Enjoy folks!**

**9. VOMIT SURPRISE!**

Amira watched the crowd like a hawk, watching them get all of their food. She saw that Camille, Arty and Jamie Rose were doing the same thing. They caught each other's gaze everyone once in a while, and just laughed. Her train of thought was just interrupted.

"Hey, don't you want to get something to eat?" Lisha peered from over her shoulder, making her friend gasp.

"Uh, sure why not." She nodded quickly and skipped along to the end of the long line of teenagers. Lucky for her, she landed herself right behind Kate and her gang. Her heart sank when she noticed that Kai was right in front of Kate. Amira growled a little bit, making Lisha raise her eyebrow.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just clearing my throat." She suggested, then turned back to stare at the group in front of her. Every time Kai would turn around to talk to one of his friends or Kate, Amira had to turn around, so that he wouldn't see her. As they started to move closer to the table full of hotdogs and hamburgers, the Canadian caught a sight of Arty making her way to the serving table with big metal tongs. Many eyebrows were raised. As they soon reached the table, Amira listened intently to the conversation that Arty was making with Kate.

"So, what would you like today?" she asked in a cheery tone, making the other girl scowl. This girl was not one for making small talk.

"I would like a hotdog please, and no condiments on them. They are so fattening." She sneered, after hearing some giggles from her girlfriends. Kai just smirked and crossed him arms.

"Well alright miss, just hold on a moment." Arty smiled, bending down behind the table, and getting a fresh bun. She took the tongs and pick up a sausage and gave it to Kate, who was still scowling. Artemis looked in Amira's direction, and winked.

As Amira finally collected her hamburger, she walked over to where Lisha and Tala were.

"I can't believe that Kate! _And no condiments on them, they are so fattening_" Tala mocked, stuffing his face with his bun. Lisha decided to continue for him.

"Well, she is kind of on the anorexic side." She smirked, biting into her hamburger. Amira just smiled and continued eating. She sighed as she saw Kate giggling with her group of friends, especially Kai. Well, he didn't say anything, but his presence with that sleazebag just made her heart shatter.

As Amira made her way to get a second coke, she bumped into Camille.

"It should come into affect soon." She whispered. Amira's eyes grew wide. What exactly had they done? After she finished that thought, she noticed that a group had begun to crowd around the pool deck. She quickly went to see what was going on.

Kate seemed to be stumbling around. Seeing as there wasn't a bottle of alcohol in her grasp, so the reason wouldn't be that she was drunk. She stumbled some more and fell into Kai's arms, making a few people gasp, and then sigh in relief. Amira spotted Arty and made her way over to her.

"What the hell is going on?" she questioned. Arty turned to her, and started to giggle.

"Well, it seems that our friend here is having some stomach problems. Seems to me she got a hold of some condiments on her hot dog…"

"You wouldn't…" Amira whispered back. Arty just giggled some more.

"Oh, I would, and I did. When I grabbed that fresh bun from under the table, the inside of it was smothered in mustard, but that bitch was too thick to notice." After realizing this, Amira started to laugh. It drew a little too much attention, so she returned her gaze on Kate. She was still in Kai's arms, and holding her mouth as long as she could, and then it came…

SPLAT!!!!

All over Kai's muscle shirt. He looked at her in disgust, and helped her into the arms of her girlish little friends. He gave one last disgusted look, and turned to run into the house, to clean himself off.

Amira, being madly in love with this hunk, couldn't help but run after him, must to her friend's protests. She ran like mad into the house, no knowing where to look, she made her way up until the second floor.

'Where is her?' she thought as she frantically ran around the hallway, looking for Kai. She knew that this would be the perfect time to make amends, at least as friends. She listened intently to all of the doors, finally coming across one. It sounded like Kai, with a lot of swearing and the sound of water was running: the bathroom. She quietly knocked on the door, waiting for a response. Nothing.

"Kai?" she whispered softly. Hopefully he could hear her, what will all the noise going on outside.

"Who is it?" a voice from the other side of the door. It sounded gruff, and with the slightest bit of anger in it. She was going to try her best to lighten the mood.

"It's me." Like he was going to remember her voice sounded like. Like he remembered anything about her at all. After a while, a small click was heard, and Kai's face and body appeared. Most of the vomit was washed off, and the shirt was soaking through, but Amira didn't care. Damn he was fine!

"Oh, it's you." He said in a very dull tone. He reached for the door handle, and started to close it, but she stopped him.

"Listen, do you need any help?" she tried to smile sweetly, but it just didn't work. He eyed her suspiciously and looked at the state of his shirt. He shrugged and reached for the handle again. This time, Amira didn't stop him, and had the door slammed in her face!

"KAI!" she screamed, banging the door. She started to sob a bit, but no one had heard her. She tried to reason with him. "Kai, can I just help you? As a friend, please?" she pleaded, on her knees now. At this point, she would do anything to be with him right now, even if it would be just to clean his shirt.

Click.

Amira lifted her head, now facing Kai. He had a look of concern on his face, like he still cared, or so she thought. He sighed heavily and pulled her up on her feet.

"Come on." He whispered, dragging her into the bathroom. He closed the door, then faced her, handing her a towel, making her blush. She got a hold of it, and started to run it under cold water. After, she took it and made it into a ball, and started to scrub his shirt with is. A while later, it wasn't getting the stains out, and it was getting annoying.

"Take your shirt off." She suggested.

"What?" he argued, cocking his eyebrow. He looked at her suspiciously, and took off his shirt.

OH MY GOD! That was all that was going through her head right now. All she saw was his tanned muscled arms, and those washboard abs. Oh those washboard abs! He stared at her, showing an approving smirk.

"Sorry, I'm going to clean now." She smiled, and continued to run the shirt over cold water. Soon she was done, and she turned off the tap. "Well, it seems that we will have to run this in the dryer, but I'm sure you can borrow a shirt from Lisha's dad for right now." Kai nodded in agreement as Amira opened the door, only to reveal Lisha, toppled over, with a glass in her hand. It seemed that she had fallen on top of Tala, who was smirking.

"Well well. I would like to know what you two did in the bathroom." He laughed, getting up and helping Lisha get on her feet. She giggled at his statement, but then shut up by the glares that she was getting from her friends.

"Shut up, Valkov." Kai glared.

"Can Kai borrow a shirt from your dad Lisha? While this one goes in the dryer?" Amira smiled sweetly, showing off the soaked shirt. Lisha nodded and led them to her parents' bedroom. She went out, giving Amira a wink, and going out, back to the party.

"Well alright, how about this one?" she asked, holding up an ocean blue shirt. Kai nodded and put on the shirt. Amira couldn't help but unbutton some of the top bottoms, to show off some tanned skin. Kai didn't seem to mind, which she was happy for.

"Well, I hope things are going well, what with the planning of the wedding and stuff." She said, drooping her head between shoulders. Kai gave her a concerned look. He didn't say anything, only sighed heavily. After a silence, he grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. Her heart rate increased, her chest rising against his.

Amira was in heaven. She was with the man that she loved, and he loved her back after all! She let out a slight gasp, and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Amira…It's been killing me…" he whispered, making her shiver.

"I know." She said softly. He took her chin in his hand and lifted it up to meet his eyes. He placed a soft, loving kiss on the lips, and let go of the woman of his dreams. He sighed quietly again.

"But you know I can't, not know. I'm getting married, and you know that." She was shocked. Had he really meant this?

"Well, you could just break the engagement couldn't you?" she whispered, a slight hint of hope in her voice. He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I made a promise and I plan to keep it." A single tear ran down her cheek. She sobbed for a moment, and then backed away.

"But what about your promise to **me**??? You said that you could never love another!" she screamed, falling to her knees. He looked once more at her, and turned to leave. He spoke softly, before closing the door.

"I thought you were never going to come back." And with that, he closed the door quietly.

He was gone.

------------- ------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------------

Hope you guys liked that chapter, considering that all of you were rooting for the mushy stuff. Glad that you guys stuck through this story with me, and I'm hoping to complete it soon. Ciao for now!

-Mystic


	11. the veil and dress

**Wow! We're almost at the hundred mark for reviews!! You guys have been so great, what with reviewing this mushy story and all. I'm hoping to complete this story in the next few chapters, maybe a bit more, cause I'm not sure yet. I know how to end it, but I need some diversions first. So, enjoy the chapter folks! Let's try and reach 100 reviews! Maybe more!**

**10. What a pretty bride she would be**

What a party that was. Lots of drunks were making out, and many more things. Amira had run into Kai several times, and some had been more pleasant than others. One thing Amira wondered, was why Kai was marrying Kate, now that he knew that their love had been rekindled?

Amira wondered this as she lay in her bed at her new apartment. She had recently come home from the eventful party, and hadn't been able to sleep for at least a few hours. She had cried a few times, banged her head against the wall, but nothing seemed to help. She just sighed, gave up, and thought about what had happened that night. After sighing, she soon drifted off to sleep.

----------- --------------------- -------------------- ----------------------

2 days until the wedding.

There was a loud knock at the door that knocked Amira out of her bed. She groaned and got up, rubbing her head. She slowly made her way to the door, and opened it, only to reveal a smiling Artemis.

"What are you doing here?" Amira asked in a groggy tone, letting her friend in. She smiled, and then turned to a look of concern.

"We were worried about you. You hadn't returned our phone calls, and you seem depressed. Is everything alright?"

"Fine, just tired." She replied, making her way to the kitchen, to make coffee. Arty followed her, skipping all the way.

"Well, Lisha sent me over to tell you something. Since you have been hiding away, today is the last day to pick out a dress for the wedding." She smiled once again, as Amira handed her a steaming mug of java.

"Right, the wedding. Today is the last day." She said out loud, making Arty raise her eyebrow. "Right, we can go."

"Well you better hurry up. Lisha said we will meet her in the boutique downtown." She smiled, sipping her coffee. "We can take my car." Both girls laughed.

---------- ----------------------- --------------------------- ---------------

As Amira stepped outside, she looked very casual, in the dressing sense. She was wearing jean capris that cuffed at the bottom. She had sandals that were a brownish tone, very country. Last, she had a red tank top that said, "Everyone loves a Canadian girl." Her hair was in a messy bun, with many strands fallen out to form her face. She quickly put on her shades hopped into Artemis's car, with her already at the wheel. She gave her the heads up and they drove off.

"Wow that's amazing." Amira admired, as they stopped and parked right in front of a boutique. This one sold dresses for special occasions, and there was a bridal boutique right next door.

"I know. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride." Arty sighed, pulling the car into a final stop and getting out, onto the sidewalk. This gave Amira an idea.

"Hey, why don't we just go into that bridal boutique, and try some dresses on. Do you have your camera with you?" she questioned.

"Never leave home without it." Arty smiled, following Amira into the very expensive, all around glamorous bridal shop.

------------------ ------------------------- -----------------------

As they entered, both girls were blinded by beautiful visions of white fabric. All of the dresses that surrounded them were absolutely gorgeous. Amira quickly ran to the nearest dress, and started to feel the fabric.

"Oh, so soft." She purred, making her friend laugh and giggle. Arty started to do the same thing when a young woman from the counter approached them. She seemed to be the same age as Amira, maybe a bit older, she wasn't sure.

This girl had dark auburn hair, not quite like Amira's. Her hair was a bit longer too, reaching behind her back. She was wearing a dark red spaghetti strap tank top, equipped with a black mini and knee high leather boots. She wore a bright smile when she approached them.

"May I help you ladies?" she smiled, walking over to Amira, who was still feeling for the dress. "Are you the lucky bride who is looking for the perfect dress?" Amira blushed a bright red. Arty stood there, jaw-dropped, and unable to move. Amira was the first to move.

"Um-yes? I'm the fiancée and we're just looking for a dress today. To see if we could find something that I like." She gulped, looking to Arty for some support. All she could do was stare at her friend, unable to speak. Soon enough, she shook out of it and decided to play along. She walked up to the two women.

"Yes, she's going to be getting married in the winter, so we will be having plenty of time."

"We will?" Amira asked, looking puzzled. Just then, Amira remembered. This boutique was very exclusive. If you were not to be married, you couldn't enter, and that was that. I guess she will have to play along.

"Well, I wish you the happiest. My name is Jade, and I will be helping you with your needs today." The girl smiled, shaking firm hands with a flushing Amira. "If you two will just follow me, I will show you some models that might be suited to you." She pointed to the far end of the shop, and followed by the two blushing and flushing teens.

After going through a few dresses, Amira had found the perfect one. It was a strapless, with a belt, made up of white roses, and a flowing tail. It came with white stunning gloves, and the beautiful veil that flowed behind the head.

"Would you like to try it on?" Jade asked, holding the gorgeous gown. Amira looked at Arty, who gave a very approving nod. She smiled and turned back to Jade.

"I would be delighted, and she followed her into the change room.

--------- ------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------

As Amira came out of the changing room, she hadn't had the chance to look at herself properly yet. When she exited, she got a small squeal from Arty, as well as a flash from her camera.

"Amira, you look absolutely stunning!" Arty squealed once more. "Wish you had a man now didn't you?"

'Yeah, wish I did.' She nodded, and took the hand of her friend, who led her to the platform, in front of the gigantic mirror. Arty made her cover her eyes, when she made her way onto the platform.

"You can open your eyes now." Arty smiled. Amira removed her hands, and gasped at what she saw. She was a vision of beauty, all clad in white. The strapless top showed off her perfect shoulders, and the flowing bottom, complimented her swaying hips. With the veil and the gloves, she was a stunning image. A tear came to her eye. Blinded by her tear, she saw someone: Kai.

He was standing beside her, in a tuxedo. He wore a wonderful smile that would glisten in the sun. She looked at her with an approving nod, and fished in his pocket. He fished out a velvet box, and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Amira gasped in happiness. A few more tears filled her eyes.

"Amira, are you ok?" the vision of Kai disappeared immediately. She turned to the mirror and saw that she had been crying, again!

"I'm fine. I would just be so happy if I found the right man, and I could wear this dress." She sighed, wiping the last tear from her eye.

"Well when that day comes, I have pictures. You will be able to find exactly what you are looking for." Arty smiled.

"Can I….have one more picture?" Amira asked sheepishly. Arty nodded and set the camera. Amira stood up, and bent down once more. She leaned towards the camera, and blew a kiss in the wind.

Click.

That memory would be kept forever.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jade asked, coming back from the changing rooms.

"We are still undecided. I think we will come back another time." Arty smiled.

"Well, I hope you didn't have your heart set on that dress." Jade frowned, as she saw Amira's jaw drop.

"What-why not?" Arty asked, dumbstruck. She turned her confused look to Amira, who was confused as ever.

"Well, it has been reserved for a bride that is getting married sooner than you. We will have more of these in stock soon, not to worry." Jade tried to smile, but it was useless. Amira's eyes drooped, but she composed herself once more.

"Well, we shall keep in contact?" Jade nodded slowly, and showed them the door.

"I hope your wedding goes very well!" she bade them goodbye as they both walked out of the door. Both girls turned around and stared into the window once more, admiring all of the dresses. As they approached the other boutique, they both saw Lisha running towards them, panting heavily.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere." She gasped in one breath.

"Oh, we were just trying on some dresses next door, nothing much." Arty shrugged, Amira doing the same.

"Shall we go in?" Lisha suggested. Both friends nodded, and followed their good friend into the boutique.

--------------- Later that day -------------- -------------------

"Tala!" Amira screamed from her window, to the man that was lying by the pool. He rose lazily, and looking in her direction.

"What do you want?" he groaned. He just stuck her head out and smiled.

"Do you have a computer, or a laptop?" she shouted.

"Yeah why?"

"I wanted to send an e-mail!" she screamed, making Tala cover his ears.

"Yeah, we have one. Meet me in the living room!" he screamed back. She smiled and closed the window.

----------------- -------------------- -----------------------

"Here's is the computer. What did you need it for again?" Tala asked, scratching the back of his head. Amira just giggled.

"To send an e-mail." She smiled, leaving him bewildered. He shrugged it off, and left again for the pool. Amira fished through her bag and dialed Arty's number on her cell.

"Hello?" Arty asked, picking up on the other end.

"Arty? It's me, Amira. Could you send me an e-mail with that bridal picture that we took this morning? I wanted to send it to a friend." She asked.

"Sure, hold on a second." There was a moment of silence, then the voice came back.

"Yeah, it's sent."

"Thanks a lot." With that, they said goodbye and Amira hung up. She quickly went into her hotmail account, and checked. Sure enough, the picture had made it through and was now in her inbox. She opened it, and inspected it. Then, she put the picture into PAINT, and went back to her e-mail.

She directed who the e-mail would go to, and went back to the picture. She wrote the little message, and pressed send in the toolbar.

You know who she was sending this to? Kai.

You know what she wrote on the picture, before sending it?

_Wish I could have been your bride._

------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------

That's the end of chapter ten! I thought it was a really cute chapter, and I hope you guys do too. I'm hoping that I will get to the wedding scene soon enough, seeing as you guys can't wait to see what happens.

-Mystic


	12. someday, my love

**100 reviews! You people make me oh so happy. Now, I know that you people are anxious about the wedding scene, and it will come soon enough, just stick with me, ok? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Someday**

She found herself in a field of lilies. She seemed to be in her pajamas, and they were slightly damp, from the rain. She walked through the night, squishing along the wet blades of grass.

_How the hell did we wind up like this? _

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_and tried to turn the tables?_

_I wish you´d unclench your fists_

_and unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there´s been too much of this, _

_but don´t think it´s too late_

Now, she had come to a pond. She sat down, running her fingers through her damp hair. She sighed, and reached for her neck. The necklace that he had given her was still there. She smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. As she looked up, she saw a figure, standing on the other side of the large pond, hidden behind the fog. It revealed a man, and she knew exactly who it was.

'Kai.' She whispered, getting to her feet and making her way around the pond. Maybe tonight, she could actually make him see.

_Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,_

_but not right now_

_I know you´re wondering when _

_(You´re the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright, _

_but not right now_

_I know you´re wondering when_

Kai was not facing the girl, but she made her way over there anyway. He was standing, his back facing her, his scarf swaying gracefully in the wind. She sighed, remembering his wonderful image and his glowing smile, that she once been able to see. She continued to her way over.

_And I hope that since we´re here anyway,_

_we can end it, saying_

_Things we´ve always needed to say, _

_so we can end up staying_

_Now the story´s played out like this_

_just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_instead of a Hollywood horror_

What a sight he was! He has on his muscle shirt, showing off every muscle, making the young girl drool like mad. She began to run, but just as she was a few feet away from him, she tripped, stumbling in the tall field, and falling to the ground. She sighed, and didn't bother to get up. As she looked up, the man before her turned around. As in slow motion, his hair flowed in the wind, as he made this gesture.

She gasped.

Kate was in his arms, bridal style! Amira just stared, wide-eyed. She could not believe what was happening. She thought she could finally be happy, and how this happens! She was furious inside, but didn't let out any of the anger.

The two stared at her, a cold expression on each of their faces. She just stared back. As if frozen, she couldn't get up, or move a muscle for that matter. Kai and Kate stared, and then the bride-to-be smirked, and let out a giggle of triumph. She whispered something in Kai's ear, and he slowly nodded. Giving on last look at the girl on the ground, Kai turned around…and walked away.

"Kai!" Amira screamed. They didn't hear her however. She couldn't even hear herself scream. She had suddenly turned mute. The whole world around her…

………went black.

-

She woke up, panting and sweating like mad. She looked around her room, which all was still pitch black. Amira noticed a figure, leaning again the doorframe:Tala.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she choked, getting up onto her feet, and turning on the light. Tala just smirked, but slowly turned back to concern. She crossed the room, and pushed Amira to sit on her bed, with him still standing.

"You were having a nightmare?" he questioned, making her sweat once more. She looked around, and sighed. She slowly nodded.

"It's none of your business, Tala." She barked, standing up to be at his eye level. She stared at her straight in the eyes, and then sighed heavily.

"Well, I think it's my business when you are screaming by best friend's name." He raised his eyebrow. Amira's eyes went wide. Had she really screamed this? She was in for it this time.

"Are you sure, it was Kai's name? Maybe it was someone else's." she tried to cover it up, but it was no use. Tala had his grasp on her, so she would have to spill sooner or later.

"I'm positive, Amira. You were screaming it pretty loud." He smirked, and then did a little imitation of what he had heard earlier. By now, the young girl was blushing like crazy. "Would you mind telling me what's going on? I mean, you barely even know Kai." This is when the guilt trip comes. Amira tried to find the right words. Should she tell the best friend of Kai, that she was the one that left him two years ago?

"Uh-I-was, I mean I.." she tried to spill it, but nothing seemed to work at this point in time.

"Spill it already." He said, sounding quite annoyed by now.

"Alright! I was the one ok?"

"The one? I'm not following." Tala asked quizzically. This was going to be harder than she thought. Here goes nothing.

"The one-that left Kai two years ago. That was me." She sighed, thankful to get it all out. Tala stared at her, not being able to believe a word that had just come out of her mouth.

"That was you? Why didn't you say so before?" Tala jumped up, with quite a surprise. Amira shrugged and turned to him.

"I wouldn't know what you would think of me. Probably being heartless, leaving Kai and all."

"Are you kidding me? Now you have a chance to be with Kai, and he doesn't have to go through with the wedding with the slut! Oh jeez, this is great!" he exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." She sighed once again, lying down on the soft-cushioned bed. Tala's eyes drooped as he took a seat beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"We're on bad terms. We both thought that each of us had moved on, when it was far from the truth. We got into a fight, and now he's not speaking to me." She tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh Lord, Kai that bastard! Why would he do that? I mean, after almost two years of depression, you would think that he would be ecstatic to see you."

"He was, its just I took it the wrong way, when I saw his in a tight lip lock with Kate." She sighed once again, stuffing her pillow over her head.

"We've got to make him see! Well, it's about 6:30 now, thanks for the wake up call." He grinned, getting up and making his way to the door. He turned just as he was about to leave. "You better start getting ready. I mean, the wedding is going to be happening this afternoon, so you better shape up. I've got a plan." With that, he left her, stunned.

-

Well peeps, I know that chapter wasn't as eventful as all the other ones, but it is building up to the climax, so don't fret! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and the wedding scene is next! So watch out!

-Mystic


	13. fateful day

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry it took me sooo long to update. It's not my style, I know, but I did have writer's block. Hope you enjoy!**

**Fateful day**

'Why me?' it had been half an hour after Tala had woken her to talk, and she couldn't get back to sleep. Taking her friend's advice, she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

After taking a look in the mirror, she gasped. She looked like a mess! She had forgotten to take of her eyeliner and mascara the night before, and now it was all over her face! She sighed, and made herself some coffee.

About half an hour later, she heard a knock on her door. Suspecting Tala, she just sighed and slowly made her way over there. Opening the door slowly, Amira peered outside, only to see Lisha and Arty, trying to run away.

"Hey you two! Get back here!" she screamed, making them turn around. They both sighed and tried to laugh it off, but it was no use. Amira just smiled and beckoned them over.

"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned, with a raised brow.

"Uh…uh…" Arty sputtered.

"Well, since it's the day of the wedding, we thought we would come over here and get- What in the world happened to your face?" Lisha gasped, pointing in horror.

"Eyeliner." She sighed. All three girls laughed. "Yeah, come on in." they followed her in, and she closed the door behind her.

-

"Hurry up and get your dress out of the closet woman!" Arty demanded, pointing to the closet in her room. Amira laughed, and Lisha fell anime style.

"All right, hold your horses." She sighed, and opened the door to the closet. She fished around, and finally pulled out the dress.

"I thought it was pretty when we were looking at it in the store, but in the sunlight, that's gorgeous!" Arty gasped, grabbed the dress and running her fingers over it.

Amira had to admit the dress was beautiful. It was a silk like material, and it went a bit past her knees. It was in a blue-greenish tint, which seemed to suit her complexion really well. The dress was strapless, but she also had a white jacket to go with it.

"Put it on." Lisha demanded, pointed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Amira stepped out of the bathroom, looking absolutely stunning. She had put her hair in a messy bun, or at least tried to. She had put on her high heels, which matched her dress. She strutted over to where her friends were sitting on her bed.

"Rawr." Arty joked, whistling like the boys do afterwards. Amira blushed and did a little twirl.

"What do you guys think?" she asked, flicking the locks of hair that fell from the bun, to form her face.

"Wonderful I think…" The doorbell rang. Wondering who it was, the teen turned around and marched for the door. After turning the knob, she opened the door to reveal someone unexpected.

"Louisa?" she asked quizzically. She hadn't talked to her since the party, and they weren't on the best of terms. This certainly raised a lot of eyebrows. Louisa looked at her, quite flushed. She seemed to be dressed in her wedding attire. It was a pink strapless dress, with shoes and a purse to match. Her long black locks, which she kept down, swayed and swayed gracefully around her shoulders. Both girls blushed at the sight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm guessing this isn't Tala's apartment?" Louisa asked, looking into the doorway. By this time, Lisha and Arty had appeared by Amira's side, both wearing questioning looks.

"No, I'm sorry. Tala is in that room, across the hall." Amira pointed cheerfully to the door across from her.

'What does she want with Tala?' she thought, watching Louisa agree and nod.

"Thanks a lot. By the way, you look gorgeous in that dress. I'm sure many of the guys drool over that." Arty rolled her eyes, but Amira just laughed. Louisa thanked them, and turned around, and knocked on Tala's door.

All three girls stayed in the doorway, just to see what would happen. They all watched the door open, revealing a quite attractive Tala. He was wearing his dress pants, but still in a white tank top. Lisha and Arty stared wide-eyed.

Tala caught them staring, and just laughed. Louisa turned around, and turned a beet red. Tala winked at the three girls, and invited the girl in, and slowly closing the door behind them.

"What do you think is going on between them?" Lisha asked the other two.

"Beats me." Both Amira and Arty smiled, going back into her apartment, to get ready for the wedding.

-

2 hours until the ceremony.

"Hurry up Artemis! We have to leave now!" Lisha screamed at her younger sister, trying to get her to hurry up. Lisha and Amira were waiting in the doorway, all ready to get to the car and drive to the wedding. Arty, however, was not as organized. She was bounding around the living room, looking frantically for her other shoe.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Amira giggled, holding up the long lost article of clothing. Arty looked at her, absolutely stunned.

"Yoink! It's mine now!" Lisha giggled, grabbing the shoe, and running down the hall. Her sister growled playfully.

"I'll get you for this!" she picked up her purse, and bounded down the hall after her sister, leaving Amira in the dust. She sighed quietly and locked the door.

-

As they got outside of the building, Arty and Lisha stopped dead in their tracks, and their jaws dropped.

There, in Tala's Honda, was Tala. He wasn't alone though. He was with Louisa.

They were kissing!

"Tala!" Arty screamed, bounding down the sidewalk and jumping into the back seat, surprising Tala with a tight hug from behind. Lisha and Amira soon caught up, all smiles, from ear to ear. Both Tala and Louisa smiled.

"You guys seem pretty close." Lisha smiled mischievously. Louisa blushed, and Tala just stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Well uh….you know…..she was just helping me…..find the rings?"

"Sure. On her mouth? Is that here they were?" Amira questioned, making the two teens blush like mad. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind. In fact, I find it adorable." She smiled.

"Thanks." Louisa and Tala said in unison, causing them to blush even a deeper shade.

"So." Arty snaked her arms around Tala's neck. "Could we get a ride? We have no access to any others." She smiled sweetly, so he obviously had to give in.

"Only because Amira thought we were adorable." He smiled, looking at the blushing teen beside the car.

"Yeah. I wonder sometimes why you don't have a boyfriend." Lisha smiled, opening the door.

"You know, just haven't found the right guys yet." She kicked herself mentally. Why did she have to go and lie like that? She knew it was far from the truth. She had found the perfect guy, and yet he was getting married today damn it! She sighed, and slid into the car, alongside her friend.

Having the hood of the car up, Amira found the ride quite peaceful. Tala and Louisa were chatting in the front, and Arty and Lisha were bickering in the back. Amira was used to it by now, so she thought she was due for a snooze.

She looked around, yawned, and rested her head on Lisha's shoulder.

About half an hour later, she was awakened by a rough hand on her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and saw that Tala was leaning over her, looking at her right in the eyes. She yawned once more, and tried to fix her hair. Tala just smiled.

"Rise and shine! Look, we've arrived."

-

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. I know this story was due for an update, so here it is! The writer's block lasted too long, but then ideas started to pop into my head, for your entertainment! Please review!**

**-Mystic (andra)**


	14. will you say i do?

Hey guys! Sorry to keep you impatiently waiting, but the final chapter is here! **–applause- Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I'm hoping to keep writing after I'm done this story, maybe an inuyasha fic, who knows?**

**13. Will you say, "I do"?**

Amira rubbed her eyes again, and took the hand of Tala. He brought her to her feet and out of the car. She ruffled her dress, and looked around. They had just stepped into a quite large parking lot, filled to the brim with cars! This place was packed, and all the teens were in awe. To the right, they say the most beautiful white church. It had a large field in the back, which supposedly would hold the ceremony.

"Amira, come on." Arty poked her. She nodded and followed her friends in a single fashion, until the steps of the church. As she entered, a figure caught the corner of her eye. A figure had come up behind her. She saw that it was only a stranger, carrying the wedding dress. She sighed, and continued her way inside.

As the group entered, they entered a very busy world. People were running around, talking on cell phones, rushing with flowers, and basically were all in a huge hurry. Arty grabbed Amira's arm and pulled her aside as a cart was about to run her over, with the wedding cake riding on it. Amira got to her feet, and followed Lisha and Artemis to the ladies room.

"I can't believe its happening." Lisha sighed, touching up on her make-up in front of the mirrors. Arty was leaning against one of the hand dryers, and Amira had disappeared into one of the stalls. Arty sighed and turned to her sister.

"I know, it is kind of depressing. There is now way this marriage is going to work. The only ones who are happy with this are Kate and her crew." She said, putting on some blush.

Amira had been listening to their conversation from inside one of the stalls. She didn't feeling like moving out of there, still being pretty depressed. She sighed, thinking about what life would have been like if she didn't go back to Canada.

She would have stayed in Japan. She could have enrolled in the local high school, seeing as they mostly spoke English, she wouldn't have a problem. She could've stayed with Kai and her friends, but no, she didn't. She was afraid. She kept pondering over her thoughts, until a knock came at the door of the stall.

"Hurry up! We have to go." Lisha yelled. Amira could hear the footsteps of the two sisters leave the bathroom. She quickly got up, and got out of the stall. Lisha and Arty were nowhere in sight, so she exited.

As she got out, she couldn't find the twosome anywhere. All she saw were busy people, getting ready for the ceremony. Before she could blink, she was lost in a sea of people with cell phones. They were all chattering and rushing around. Finally, Amira caught sight of Tala's red hair. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw that he was waving to her.

"Hey, have you seen Arty and Lisha?" she asked, panting, all out of breath. Tala just smirked down at her, a huge grin on his face. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Artemis, I'm not sure where the little squirt ran off to. But I hear that Lisha headed to see how the bride was doing." He winked. Amira's eyes grew big. What did Tala have in mind? What was Lisha up to?

"What? You mean you didn't…"

"Oh, you just wait and see."

Amira just shrugged and followed Tala to the reception area, where all of the other people waited, before the ceremony would begin.

With Lisha-

'Now, which room was it?' Lisha pondered, making her way down a large hallway. There were so many doors, yet which one to choose. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. Whipping around, she saw that it was only a waiter, carrying drinks for the awaiting guests. This would be the chance.

"Excuse me sir?" she approached the waiter.

"How may a help you?" he asked, getting close to her. At this point, he was at least a head or two taller than her, making her feel really short. Lisha just smiled, looking up at him.

'Man this guy is cute.' She looked him once over. He had a really nice build, definitely with rippling muscles. Just like Amira, Lisha couldn't help but drool. He also had a gorgeous chiseled face, and sandy blond hair that fell in front of his eyes, but enough so that he could still see.

"Miss? What did you want?" he asked again, making her snap out of her trans. Now, the plan was going to be put into action. She raised her arm, so that it snaked around his neck. The man blushed at this, making Lisha giggly seductively. She smiled at him.

"You're what I want." With that, she opened the closest door. Thankfully, it happened to be a closet. She led him quickly inside. All the people could hear outside the door was mere giggling.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Two girls waited impatiently in front of the closet door. They were both curious to what was going on in there. Many of the guests were asking questions and were getting a little uncomfortable. The first girl was about about 5'6, with shoulder length dark brown hair that was layered and flipped out. She was wearing dark eye shadow, just to show off her artistic side. She was wearing a white summer dress, with a white business jacket over top. She also wore the nametag "Jessica". The second girl was a little shorter, around 5'5. She had longer hair, which was a bright red colour. It was tied up in a ponytail, and had a clip in the back. She wore the same White jacket as the other girl, but she wore a red shirt that showed off a bit of her stomach. Much against her will, she wore a black skirt, and black platforms. She also had a nametag, which read "Virginia." Looking at their appearances, they were both waitresses, and both were getting impatient.

"Come on, open up." Jessica whispered, knocking on the door again.

"I bet you its Jack. He's always getting the ladies." Virginia smirked, sliding down the wall and sat on the floor, putting the drinks down.

"Yeah, but on the day of the wedding? He should know better." She exclaimed, crossing her arms, waiting for the doors to open.

After a few minutes, the door creaked open. Out stepped Lisha, wearing the black tux that the waiter was wearing earlier. She was fixing her hair. After her, came the waiter, in nothing but his underwear (well, boxers and one of those tank thingies, don't get any ideas ) Both were blushing like mad.

Both of the waitresses were staring at the waiter, wide-eyed. But then Jessica's face broke into a smile, making the other girl giggle. Jack just blushed and turned around. Lisha smiled.

"Would you guys know by any chance, where the bride is getting ready?" she twinkled.

"Um, it would be three more doors, on the left." Virginia pointed out. After, both waitresses, giggled and led Jack down the hall, and disappeared into another room, leaving Lisha all alone. She sighed, picked up the drinks, and made her way down the hall.

Finally finding the door, she composed herself and knocked. After about a minute, a lady in an awful pink suit opened the door. She looked like one of those olf British snobs that sit around, drink tea, and gossip about people that were beneath them.

"May I help you?" she asked, keeping a very narrow space between then. Lisha was beginning to get nervous. She finally walked in, and was amazed by the room. It was enormous! And in the middle, there was a stand, and a giant mirror. On the stand, stood Kate, in all of her rich beauty.

"Who is it Mother?" she asked, turning around with such artificial grace, that Lisha wanted to barf. She scanned Lisha, and then put on a really fake smile. "Oh, its just one of the waiters. You can put the drinks over there." She pointed out to the table that also had the veil and the gloves on it.

'Now's my chance.' Lisha thought.

"As you wish." She murmured, and made her way over. She set the tray down. Since the waiters were offering red wine, this would be the perfect chance to get part of Tala's plan done. She smiled to see that Kate and her mother were preoccupied, and grabbed a glass, full of deep red wine. She turned her back to the two, and grabbed the pair of dazzling white gloves. Slowly but surely, she began to pour. She has finished off the two gloves, grabbed the tray and slowly sneaked out. Just as she closed the door, she heard a shrill screech come from inside the room. Lisha couldn't hold it in, so she dashed down the smiling, laughing until her sides hurt.

"Hey where have you been?" Amira questioned, when Lisha squeezed through the crowd and met up with her and Tala. The best man searched Lisha and scanned her over, raising an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that get-up?" he asked, smiling at the same time. Amira just raised her eyebrows, not bothering to question the whole ordeal.

"From a friend. I figure I would be good at this job. She caught the eye of Jack behind her, and winked. Amira turned around to see the scene, and giggled quietly. Tala just shrugged it off. Just then, Artemis ran up to the crew, panting.

"You guys wouldn't believe this! Someone sabotaged part of Kate's outfit!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, well that's no good." Lisha said sarcastically, but no one caught that hint. Tala just looked away, trying to hide the smile.

"Well, we'll see what happens. But right now, to the ceremony!" Lisha almost screamed, turning a few heads. She just smiled and followed her friends into the other room.

The cathedral was absolutely beautiful. There was a long aisle, and a beautiful alter right in the center. There were many rows of seats, and the ends had satin ribbons, flowing one by one. There were many stain glass paintings on the windows, making most of the light shine in.

Tala excused himself from the ladies, for he had to go further up front, being the best man and all. As Amira looked up to see where her friend was going, she spotted Kai.

Kai Hiwatari, in all of his glory. He was wearing a magnificent tuxedo. His hair was the way that it had always been, all shaggy, and bangs over his eyes. Amira couldn't help but stare. They had almost made eye contact, yet, Amira turned away just in time. She blushed immensely, hoping not to catch anyone's attention.

Soon enough, the crowd went silent. The lady at the organ started to play that ever so familiar tune: here comes the bride. Amira imagined herself being the bride, getting married to Kai. Her heart sank though, when she snapped back to reality. Her eyes grew wide as the bride entered.

That was the exact dress that Amira had tried on in the boutique! Amira fumed inside.

"Hey, isn't that.." Arty whispered.

"Yeah, it's the same dress."

Amira turned to the sound of Tala and Lisha laughing quietly.

"What's going on?" she tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"That." Lisha pointed to Kate. Amira eyes grew big once again. There were Kate's gloves that were a deep shade of red. She smiled, and went into a fit of giggles. When people turned their heads at her, she stopped and composed herself.

Down the aisle the bride went. People didn't care about the colour of her gloves, seeing as they almost matched the flowers she was carrying. Amira sighed, as she watched the bride-to-be, approach her groom. She looked into Kai's eyes, and saw that they were unhappy, and full of regret. Finally, the two had made eye contact, even with Amira near the back of the room. With their eyes locked, Amira tried to make a weak smile, but quickly went to a solemn face. Kai, of course, did the same. Tala watched the two closely, crossing his fingers behind his back.

As the bride took hands with the groom, the priest began the ceremony. As it dragged on, most of the people, that were part of Kate's party, cried their hearts out. Everything else just disapproved, or just said nothing and watched the couple say their vows.

Just then….

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Tala's phone vibrated loudly in his pocket. He sighed and apologized. He turned around, and took the call. Amira looked at his face, and saw that it grew cold, but the lightened up. He caught Amira's eyes in the crowd, and winked, although no one seemed to notice. Tala shut off his phone, and turned back around.

As the priest droned on about matrimony, Tala leaned in towards Kai. He whispered a short phrase in his friend's ear. Kai's face grew motionless, and he couldn't help but blurt it out.

"Tala, what do you MEAN my stocks went down?" he practically screamed, making all of the little old ladies jump up, quite frightened. Tala just shrugged. Kate's face grew pale.

"What-what do you mean? Your stocks went down?" she trembled.

"It means, that I can't support you. I can't give you all the little trinkets you want. We would have to live like, normal people." Kai explained, so that all could hear.

"But-but I don't want to live like that!" she whined, taking off her gloves and whipping them at the ground. "I'm sorry Kai Hiwatari, but if that's the way it's going to be, then I just can't marry you." She turned, picked up her dress, and ran back down the aisle.

"Well I never." Kate's mother screeched, chasing after her.

"And don't keep the dress!" Tala called out to them, smiling.

"Yay!" Both Lisha and Arty jumped up and down, clearly out of joy. Amira just smiled.

"Well, we still need another bride. They are paying me by the hour you know." The priest said humbly. Tala turned to him, and Kai just turned his head.

"I have an idea." Kai announced. He slowly walked down the aisle. Many people watched as he strode. Amira just stared as he made his way towards her and her group of friends. She slowly started to sweat, not knowing what was going to happen. Kai finally caught her eye contact and he made his way over. Lisha and Arty just stared like a bunch of owls. Kai didn't mind though, because he had put his arms around Amira.

"Amira." He said softly, making her shiver all over. This is what she wanted! She wanted to be with him, and it was finally coming true! She sighed quietly.

"Yes Kai?" she asked.

"You know I've never been able to forget you. You were the one that I always loved, and no one else. Kate was just an excuse to try and get over you, but it never turned out as planned. I was so happy to see you in the park that day, and you saw it the wrong way. I'm sorry."

Amira was speechless. What was she supposed to say? Kai had just poured his heart out, and here she was, nodding like a bobblehead.

"Will you forgive me? Will you be mine? We can live together, here in Tokyo. Will you Amira? Please say yes."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. Here it comes, and she knew it. She stared into his eyes, and a single tear went down her cheek. Kai raised his hand and gently wiped it away. She was ready to answer.

"Yes Kai! I will!" she exclaimed.

"Then will you marry me?" He asked, hoping to get a positive answer. Amira looked at him once again, and nodded.

"Yes Kai. I would be honoured to be your bride." She murmured.

"Then, get that dress on. I'm sure its still in that room. Go on." Kai shooed her, and she merrily went.

After ten minutes, Amira appeared again, this time, in the beautiful wedding gown she had tried on earlier that week. All she could hear were squeals from Lisha and Arty in the corner, both of them, bawling their eyes out. She smiled as she made her way down the aisle. She could barely breathe, knowing that now, she was going to marry the man she loved, finally and at last.

The ceremony went well. Both didn't have vows prepared, but they didn't need them to be written down, they just knew them by heart. Finally, the most crucial art came.

"Do you, Kai Hiwatari, take Amira Kent as your wife? In sickness and in health, through love and prosperity, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest performed this with great honour, having to deal with a bawling bride.

"I do." Kai smiled, squeezing Amira's hand tightly.

"A do you, Amira Kent, take Kai Hiwatari as your husband? In sickness and in health, through love and prosperity, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked again. Amira turned to her love, all red in the face from tears if happiness.

"I do." She smiled.

"Very well then, you may now kiss the bride." An applause broke out as Kai swooped Amira into his arms, and his mouth touched hers. It was memorable kiss, to be cherished forever. It was a kiss that anyone would want to last for eternity.

Now, both teens were finally happy.

THE END!

-

I hope you guys liked that story. I had so much fun writing it, and it was fun to read all of your reviews. Now please review, and I want to know if the ending was a good one. Peace out and happy reading!

Andra (mystic)


End file.
